Noodle's Return A Love Sprung Anew
by DarkPrincessCLE
Summary: This story is told in the point of 2-d's view. God I haven't written a fanfic of the Gorillaz in a long time so be nice to me.
1. A New Day

I woke up early this morning, cold and lonely. I looked at my bedside, to find Cyborg Noodle there making sure I wouldn't leave.

"Isn't there anything else you want to do besides staring at me all night?" I asked her. She didn't move for the longest time so I thought her batteries died or shorted out again. She then jerked her head and I heard what seemed like a human moan, but it was more just her endoskeleton creaking.

"I have to listen to what Master Murdoc says do I not?" She replied. I suppose that could be true if Murdoc wasn't insane! Though I don't blame her, he built her so she knows him as either a master or a father. I just looked and shrugged at her. I wanted to say something, but fearing she'd hit me I didn't say anything.

"I suppose you're right Cyborg, I mean I would run if I had the chance." She looked at me and laughed, though it sounded so animatronic like that I couldn't picture her as the real deal Noodle, just a replica. She then pointed to my table and kinda looked back at me puzzled.

"Who's that 2-D? She looks a lot like me." She was looking at this photo that was taking almost twenty years ago on the filming of "Tomorrow Comes Today" but this photo was never released cause I suppose at that time I thought it was embarrassing. Then again Noodle was eleven or twelve and new to the England territory so I guess I couldn't blame her for not knowing what to do about what happened. So there it was her looking at a video camera as I'm pinned under it cause Murdoc pushed it over on top of me. In that picture I was pleading for help but Noodle spoke three words of English and help was not one of those words.

"That Cyborg is the real Noodle" I replied. She deeply stared at the photo like the photo was going to look back at her. "Cyborg, you ok love?"

"I guess, but does this mean I'm just a cheap piece of broken scrap?" You could tell she wanted to cry, but she didn't have a power to do that. I don't know what would she have cried, oil? Oh no no no that's a terrible thing for me to think about.

"No love, you're just like her, you don't need to be her." I don't know if that sounded selfish or not, though I guess I took a big plunge to say that. She looked at me though, and smiled. "You right 2-D, I agree with those facts."

We moved up to the dock where we saw something moving steadily fast towards us.

"Please don't be a whale...please don't be a whale." I was pleading and crying right next to her. Any man would be embarrassed about that, but I wasn't. I guess it's cause I've cried in front of the real Noodle before and I'm just use to it. She laughed and said "Giant head." Giant head?

Looking and squinting trying to make this out indeed she was right, there was a significant image of a head, though I couldn't make it out. All of sudden a telescope whipped out next to me. "God bloody darn it Murdoc, can't you be careful with that, you're gonna hurt someo-"

"Shut up face ache." He replied. Of course I'm use to this, being called face ache. He's called me that for twenty years. He expanded the telescope to look farther in the direction we were staring at. "Holy god it's... Russell?" I was so confused, I thought he died after the El Mañana incident.

"Oh my god..." Was my response. It was so unreal, I couldn't even imagine him coming up to the surface like that, but he did.

"Yo." He said, his mouth gaping with water falling out, as something more insane floated out on a little raft strumming guitar.

"Russell where the fuck have you been?!" Murdoc never ceased to be vulgar as he was. Though cyborg walked up to the woman that came outta his mouth and looked at her.

"Hi." She said to her. The woman lifted up her mask.

"How many years have I been away from that asshole and my love?" She replied. The voice sounded so familiar but I couldn't place it.

"You like master Murdoc?" She asked.

"No dear, 2-D is my love." The woman said.

"I'm Cyborg Noodle, Murdoc is my master."

"How selfish and wrong!" The woman exclaimed.

"Why? I don't like him, I just listen to him."

"Well I did the same thing and I'm the same way cause I'm the REAL Noodle."


	2. Catching Up

The woman stood up. She turned her head to me, and sunk to her knees. I walked up to her and looked her. She glanced up at me but I got down to her level and just gazed at the mask covered face staring at me.

"2-2-2-D." Her voice stuttered, almost like Cyborg when she has a malfunction, but this is not one of those times.

"Who are you love? Why are you here and why did you come outta Russell's mouth?" I asked her. She looked back at me and took off her mask.

"It's me." She started to cry a little. She looked at me and just sobbed.

"Noodle, oh sweetie, what's the matter?" I asked. Murdoc came down too to look at her. He looked with wide eyes cause he knew it was his fault why her face was like that.

"H-hey Noodle, how's it going love?" He asked. Oh Murdoc I will never pity your stupidity of El Mañana. Noodle got on to her feet and kicked Murdoc in the groin. He sunk to his knees in a heap quietly sobbing.

"I've been waiting four years to do that you asshole!" She screamed. Cyborg stared at her in shock and wonder. Then she laughed at the fact Murdoc was on the ground crying for mercy. We looked up at Russell and he told us his little story.

"See I heard that Noodle was still alive and well on this cruise ship taking her back to Tokyo. I went to the pier but it was too late, the ship already docked off and was gone. So I jumped into the water and began to swim. I guess a small part of Del still possesses me, and that's why I'm so big."

"But how does this explain how you managed to find Noodle in time to get her here?" Murdoc asked.

"I'm getting there." He replied. "There was an invasion on the ship caused by the boggieman and there was a shoot out."

"Between who the hellions and the cops or the hellions and Noodle?" Murdoc asked.

"Oh well Noodle was defending the ship. It sunk like titanic though and I think she's the only one that survived. She was marvelous."

"Oh Russell you're just flattering my insides." Noodle replied.

"English a tad rusty." I asked her.

"I guess you can say that Stew." Stew. Wow that's the first time I've heard her call me that sense she was ten.

"Then I came under her raft and held her on top of my head and I guess it's been that way for the past six months." Oh wow I missed half his story, eh oh well I was just glad to see my Noodle back with us... Ok maybe she doesn't remember anything about how she said she loved me before the accident.

Murdoc moved her into my room with me. I took the floor and Noodle was going to claim my bed but something happened that I guess I've been waiting for for a long time.


	3. First Night Back

We climbed down to my room and she looked around. "Awfully small 2-D." She said.

"Yeah I know, but I guess in a way it's both one, another way for Murdoc to torture me, or two he just doesn't want me to leave." I replied. She looked back at me and smiled. Noodle opened up her suitcase and stared at her gun. "Noodle was that all you had and is that all you have now besides your guitar?"

"Yeah I guess... It's not like I have any clothes since _Feel Good Inc. _and _El Mañana." _She looked at me and sighed. I knew there was something one of us had to do to make her fit in again, and to make her feel welcomed.

Just then Cyborg came into the room with a pile full of shirts, skirts, and jeans. "Sorry I don't have any other pairs of shoes, but I thought it would be nice to share." She smiled. "Though I have no clue if you'll fit into some."

"And I'll order you some more clothes, and maybe some underwear...mrow eh Noodle?" Murdoc said creepily.

Noodle stared at him in complete shock, she just couldn't find words. Cyborg took off her boot and slapped him.

"Ow shit, what do you have in their Cy, rocks?!" Murdoc exclaimed.

Cyborg looked down and realized she had ripped her own foot off. Poor girl, she's a great invention, still a work in progress. Noodle looked at her with sad eyes but smiled. "Thank you Cyborg Noodle." Noodle pulled out some of the clothes and we left her be, except for me that was told to stay there with her. I watched as she picked apart every outfit that was within reach. She would look at some of the shirts and sigh, the skirts and grunted, and the jeans and just began to sob.

"Noodle are you alright?" I should have just figured she wasn't, but I've known this little girl sense she was ten. I know that it meant homesickness.

"What happened to _KONG_? I tried to go back but it wa-"

"Shambles, we know. That my dear was Murdoc's fault." I told her. She turned to me and sighed.

"What happened to Mike?" Mike was Noodle's pet monkey, and a naughty little twit at best.

"He moved with Murdoc, don't worry he's just not where you'd think he'd be." Mike slept in the crow's nest at night and messed around in the studio with Murdoc at day. He's never left but simply searched for Noodle, I guess Cyborg can't fool him. Noodle stared at me for minutes while I made my place on the floor.

"2-D you're not really going to sleep there are you?" She looked at me and continued to go on about safety. "There's germs there, and bugs, and maybe even mice."

"Noodle there's not any mice I'm assure of it." I turned to motion in my cat. "See?"

"There could be cat poo." She went on again. I don't blame her all the time for being the worried gal she is, it's just I'd rather her take my offer of my bed.

"Noodle would you rather I have the bed?" I asked her.

"I'd rather you get into bed-"

"I know that-"

"With me." She blurted out. Me?! Get in bed?! With Noodle?! Wouldn't I get arrested?!

"Now Noodle aren't you still a minor?"

"No I'm twenty four... Where's the harm...?" When we were younger we had a slight fling, but we were in love with each other so where was the harm? Well the fact she was a minor was the fact, at least no one caught us in the act.

Just then their was a bunch of clanging and screaming, it was Murdoc yelling at the janitor again I figured but it was scaring Noodle. Noodle climbed into my arms and sobbed in fright.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"This was like when I was on the cruise going back to Tokyo. There was a lot of banging a screeching, those fighter planes made it worse." She replied.

Seeing Noodle looking like this, sobbing, I finally took her offer and climbed into bed with her for the night.


End file.
